


You Find Him Eating Paint

by SnowmanBiscuit



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Jokes, Explicit Language, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, The Frustrations of Group Projects, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowmanBiscuit/pseuds/SnowmanBiscuit
Summary: And he might be willing to share with you.Or: the trials and tribulations of Nines in college life, from falling in love with a dumbass and trying to keep from invoking the wrath of god on those two kids who won't shut up in philosophy.





	1. #00FFFF

Not actually, of course, because otherwise he would’ve been in the hospital and this meeting would have never happened.

As it was, he was squatting on a bench and eating something that for all intents and purposes looked like electric blue paint from a metal paint can. Not sitting, squatting, even though the bench was a clean as was possible.

Nils, or Nines as he preferred to be called, was just strolling across the courtyard in a vain attempt to cool his head. It was with the utmost misfortune that he had ended up in a philosophy course with two of the most insufferable beings on earth. So every time that class concluded, he had to seek out some peace and quiet or else he might scream.

In the back of his mind, the sober part of him wondered at why he chose to take philosophy when he hadn’t needed to. He was pursuing a bachelor in information and communication technology, so a humanities course was rather out the left field. He was interested in it, sure, and it could help bump up his GPA. Was it worth putting up with such nonsense, though? Wondering about it made him feel like a jaded grandpa, staring judgementally at the current state of the world.

And then there he was, some nutjob pretending to eat paint, who also happened to be the only person around.

Not that this was particular noteworthy under normal circumstances. A lot of weird things happened in college and no one batted an eye (particularly if one were to enter the common rooms of the student residences). But something about the guy, maybe the way he looked or something, made Nines’ blood pressure rise again. If he ended up being snappish, well, it was just a poor coincidence.

“The hell are you doing?”

The man had to take a moment to finish eating. When he spoke, his mouth and teeth were stained with what Nines could only hope was excessive food colouring.

“Eating paint.”

“I can see that. Why?”

“I just like to.” He took another heaping scoopful as though to prove a point.

Nines rolled his eyes. “That’s obviously not paint.”

“Says who?”

“Me and the doctor who’s not pushing your unconscious ass around in a gurney.”

To his surprise, the man laughed. “Fair point. Yeah, this is just vanilla pudding with Kool-Aid mixed in.”

“That’s a lot of Kool-Aid.”

“Nah, I didn’t use that much. Kool-Aid just looks like that.”

“So why the paint can?”

“It’s funny when people get confused, thinking I’m eating paint.” Reaching into his backpack, the man rummaged around until he came up with a shampoo bottle, which he proceeded to drink from. “So, do you go to school here?”

“No, obviously I’m here hunting giraffes.”

Ignoring the sarcasm, the man went back to scraping at the inside of the paint can with his plastic spoon. “I go here too, with my brother. Name’s Eve; this is my second year here.”

Nines blinked, something nagging at his memories. Why did Eve seem familiar? It was on the tip of his tongue… And then he realized that Eve was staring at him expectantly.

“Oh um, my name’s Nils, but I like being called Nines. Uh, third year.”

One firm handshake later, Nines found that he was out of topics to speak about. He stood by, unsure. Eve didn’t seem interested in pursuing conversation either, digging at undissolved drink crystals from under the rim.

Looking down at his bare wrist, Nines piped up before awkward silence could settle in, “Wow, would you look at the time. I really need to go to class.”

Nodding, Eve was cheery as ever. “Oh okay. Let’s hang out another time.”

Giving a noncommittal grunt, Nines entered the S-building and then cutting off at a tangent towards the student residences, avoiding Eve’s line of sight. Guess he couldn’t use that courtyard as a shortcut anymore.

****

Niko, or Tubes as he had come to call her due to an incident at a hardware store, was his old-time friend and roommate. The two had met in primary school and became firm buddies despite what life threw at them, whether it was moving schools or neighbourhood. Despite being older by a year or two, she had entered an anthropology program at the same time as Nines, sharing his progress in study.

Nines was expecting her to be at their note-cluttered dining table, working on next week’s material in meticulous, colour-coded print but obviously she was preoccupied with other concerns at the moment. The moment he entered the dorm room, sobbing greeted his ears. Niko sat on the couch next to a bawling Murou, rubbing the latter on the shoulders and passing her tissues.

Murou was a friend of Niko’s and someone Nines met later in life. He wasn’t entirely sure how the two had met but Murou was a sweet girl, if unfortunate enough to be the victim of a luckless love life. Along with her sister, she intended to major in communications with a minor in performance arts.

Grimacing sympathetically, Nines set his bag aside and shut the door behind him. Niko looked up at him with an expression of gratitude; her entire posture, while trying to be comforting, was poised awkward and hovering.

“Hey Tubes, what happened?”

Niko frowned at the mention of her nickname (he was never going to let her live that down) but let it slide. “She got dumped.”

Nines winced at the implied _again_. He sighed and sat on the arm of the couch.

“S-sh-she said I was- was t-too clingy,” Murou blubbered. “Sh-she turned m-me down before I even- before I even finished asking if she wanted to talk about it! I don’t nnn- know how to go on living.” She blew her nose with a wet _honk_.

Niko gave her a _there, there _pat. “That’s- that’s ah, um, really unfortunate. Err, are you sure I’m the one you should be talking about this with and not your sister or someone…?”

“I can’t go to class and see her again. I can’t spend another day in this school.”

“Come on Murou, you don’t mean that. If you dropped out, who else would give me logistic support?” asked Niko, trying to sound optimistic.

Murou sniffled pitifully, pressing a fresh tissue to the corner of her eyes. “You really mean that? You know, you could just ask my sister if you need help with that.”

“Tsuhito’s busy getting her education certification. Besides, there’s no one else I trust more when it comes to planning. You can fit together people’s schedules and organize like nobody else.”

“Ooh, Niko!” she crooned, throwing herself onto Niko in a tight hug. Niko stiffened, tentatively closing her arms around the heartbroken wreck currently almost sitting on her.

Nines gave her a knowing look. Niko’s face flushed and she glared back in reply.

Sitting back, Murou dabbed at her face. “Thanks, Niko. It makes me feel better knowing you need me.”

“You’re welcome,” Niko enunciated like a question.

“Oh gosh, all my make-up’s come off. I need to get home before it’s evening. Ta-ta, you two!”

The moment the door shut behind her and she was out of earshot, Nines nudged Niko with an elbow. “Was that so hard now?” He grinned.

“Shut your face,” she gritted out. “Whatever. How was your day?”

“Doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“Jean-Paul and Adam giving you a hard time again?”

“I am, like, this close to snapping,” he whispered menacingly. “God needs to grant me patience because if he grants me strength I am going to _strangle both of them_.”

“Easy there.” Unlike the shy pats she gave Murou, Niko brushed up and down the length of Nines’ back in broad, firm strokes, as if she were washing a car. “Think about something else. Take your mind off it.”

“Well… There was I guy I met when I was crossing the courtyard. He was eating paint.”

Niko looked at him as though she wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly or not. “What?”

“Not literally, it was just instant pudding and Kool-Aid in a paint can. He also drank from a shampoo bottle but I didn’t get to ask him about that.”

“Oh, that guy? Yeah, I see him all the time. He’s always on that one bench.”

Nines looked up at her. “Seriously? Why do all the weird people pick this college?”

“I don’t know. Why did you apply?”

Laughing, Niko deflected the seat cushion Nines threw her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko's (2B) name is literally "second child" (二子) while Murou (6O) and Tsuhito's (21O) names are based from Japanese Goroawase number conventions. Nils' (9S) name is a shorthand for Nicholas, sounds kind of like Nines and looks like the word "nil". For bonus irony, Nicholas can mean "victory of the people".


	2. My Eyes Are up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve runs into Nines when the latter has to attend to the drunken antics of a third party.

The next time Nines ran into Eve was not at the bench in the courtyard, but rather when he was solicited by a friend to drag her drunken ass out from the tangle that is the abstract rebar art piece occupying the front plaza.

He wasn’t sure when his phone’s incessant, buzzing dance woke him up but it was too damn early for sure. Eyes squinted against the glare of the screen, he recognized the caller. Against his better judgement, he swiped the green ‘answer’ button.

“Fuck off,” he greeted.

“Wow rude, I haven’t said anything yet,” slurred an unsteady voice from the other end.

Grumbling, Nines lay back down with the phone to his ear. Outside the spare closet he slept in, he could hear Niko shifting.

“If you’re in jail again I sure as hell am not bailing out your ass this time, Ashe.”

“Chill your tits, it’s not that. I just wanted to ask if I could crash at your place. I forgot my keys. Also, I’m stuck.”

“Stuck where? To what?”

“So, you know that weird metal statue that’s by… um, it’s by…” Distantly, the sound of fingers snapping could be heard. “Whatever. The statue out front made of rebar? My hair’s stuck to it.”

Nines stared at the upper shelf in tired disbelief. “How?”

“The wind? I don’t know man, I’m super drunk.”

“Ugh, fine,” he groaned, muscles protesting as he sat up. “You’re sleeping on the floor though.”

“Thanks, ‘kay bye.”

There was a moment of static and muffled interference before the call ended. Pushing open the closet’s sliding door so that he could swing his legs off the bed, he pulled on a hoodie and some socks over his sleepwear. He tossed whatever was close to hand – a sweater – over Niko’s prone body. She was still lying down but her eyes were open, having heard at least one side of the conversation.

Rubbing at her face with both hands, she reluctantly left the warmth of her blankets to follow Nines out.

****

Nines and Niko had met Ashe during their first year. She was perpetually in open studies, completely aimless and neither of them knew how she managed to stay in school. Every time they saw her, she was never doing any papers, projects or work in general. Nines later learned that she had actually attended the same junior high school as him before she got expelled. To this day, Nines hasn’t mustered the courage to ask her about it.

She also had an obnoxious amount of hair, fanning out down to her hip. She could probably make at least a cardigan or shawl with the amount on her head. In all honesty, neither Nines nor Niko should have been surprised that it had gotten caught on something.

Ashe was half-draped, half-leaning over the statue by the time they got there. It was dark enough that the streetlamps were still lit, making the campus eerie in the way that only an early September morning could make it.

She looked up at their approach. “Hey, what’s up skid-marks?”

“For fuck’s sake, Ashe.” Nines scowled.

Strands of her hair were jammed and curled around the corkscrew-esque surface of the rebar and into the joints where metal met metal. Hung up like that, it looked like part of her hair was one giant cobweb.

“How did you even manage this?” Niko rightfully inquired as she tried to wiggle out the thicker bunches.

A few minutes of picking and plucking passed to no great success.

Niko hummed thoughtfully. “It’d be easier if we just cut it.”

“If either of you cut my hair, I will shove the scissors you used up your ass.”

Nines rolled his eyes. “Gee, you’re welcome. No need to thank us for trying to help you.”

The two stood back, trying to puzzle out the conundrum in front of them. Considering the front plaza was basically abandoned save for those three, the patter of oncoming footsteps echoed like the claps of fireworks. A voice rang out, just as bright and loud.

“Hi Nines!” Everyone turned to the newcomer. Eve came bounding up in running shorts and a grey fitness jacket, stopping at easy talking distance. “What’re you doing up this early?”

Nines’ hand was on a collision course to his face before he could stop it. He moved it up through his hair, trying and not completely failing to moderate his voice. “It’s not because I want to. Why are you up?”

“I’m always up at this time. I go jogging and then go back to sleep before I get ready for class and stuff.”

“Dude, your boobs are huge,” Ashe blurted.

Eve glanced down at his chest. Nines tried not to do the same and tried not to notice how the stretchy material used for sportswear was kind of… form fitting and… accentuated his muscles…

“Uh, thanks?” replied Eve, uncertain, and Nines had to remind himself that Eve’s eyes were up there. “Yours are a, I guess, decent size also?”

Ashe managed an arm pump. “Hell yeah.”

“Why are you trying to make a spider web in the statue using your own hair?”

“I’m drunk,” she lilted, as though that explained anything. Which it did, actually, very well.

“She’s stuck and we can’t get her hair out.” Even Niko couldn’t keep exasperation out of her voice.

“I have a pumice stone you could try using,” suggested Eve. He reached into his fanny pack and pulled out a porous bar of rock about the size of a dish sponge.

Nines accepted it, turning it in his hands. “Why do you have this with you?”

“Never know when I might need it,” he answered, as though that explained anything. Which it didn’t, not really.

Beggars can’t be choosers; Nines decided not to press. Carefully, passing the stone between the two of them, he and Niko abraded Ashe’s hair loose of the tangle of rebar. True, they were still severing her hair in doing so but it was much neater and much less that would have been cut off if they had used scissors. Once she was free, Ashe did a celebratory twirl and would have promptly ate the sidewalk if Eve hadn’t caught her.

He helped them to support her inebriated, noodle-limbed body inside. It was a bit like trying to keep an air dancer upright. Whether it was because she had nearly drunk herself to an early grave or was overplaying the symptoms for fun was unknown, both being equally likely.

With student residences being off campus, it was actually a decent walk to get to and from the front plaza. Though his pride refused to show it, Nines was grateful for Eve’s timely arrival, as him being here tremendously expedited the trip.

Said broad-shouldered man wasn’t even the least bit winded, and spoke like he was talking about the weather. “You’re taking philosophy, right? You can have my old notes; I’ll just have to dig them up.”

Nines stared up doubtfully, hopefully not conspicuous in his re-appraising glance-over of Mr. Paint-Eating-Jock. “You took philosophy?”

“Oh yeah, humanities was my original choice. Switched to a different program after taking a few classes – it’s more of my bro’s thing, not mine.”

Puzzle pieces he didn’t know were apart started drifting together in his head. “So, your brother’s in humanities? Like, he’s taking philosophy and religion studies and shit?”

“I think so.”

Ashe began laughing. “Ahahaha, shit he doesn’t know.”

Interlocking, the completed puzzle took the form of a brick and dropped, hitting him with realization. “Wait, is Adam your brother?”

Eve blinked at him, bewildered by the uptick in volume of Nines’ exclamation. “Yeah? You’re in the same class together. I thought you knew?”

“You two don’t look anything alike!”

“That’s because my hair’s shorter.”

There was also the fact that Eve was built like a shit brickhouse and was actually approachable, basically day and night compared to Adam. And that was just the top of the list, the comically long list that, if this were a cartoon, would have unrolled across the hills, disappearing into the distance like a proverbially-literal paper trail.

Nines, speechless and confounded, whispered, “Oh my god.”

“Besides,” Eve added, “twins aren’t always identical, you know.”

“No, I know just- give me a moment.”

“Why are you freaking out over this?”

“I am not-” Maybe he was a bit. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nines let out a long exhale through his nostrils. “Okay, but why Adam and Eve? Wouldn’t Abel and Cain have made more sense?”

Eve scratched the back of his neck with a free hand; looked like this was an oft repeated story. “Because Abel and Cain are my cousins. And I guess my parents wanted me and Adam to get along after what happened between those two.”

Nines decided that was not a hole he wanted to dig deeper into.

“Nines, you’re a smartass nerd but sometimes you’re really dense, y’know?”

“Shut up Ashe. How did you even know?”

“She and my brother argue a lot.” Eve was the one who answered. “I can hear them outside the door sometimes.”

That made Ashe laugh harder as though at some inside joke.

****

The group was _finally _able to dump Ashe onto the extra blanket spread out on the floor of Nines’ and Niko’s dorm, the room 404. Niko was able to coax her into drinking a bit of water before she unceremoniously passed out.

“Thanks for your help,” she said to Eve, who was waiting politely outside the doorway. “Sorry for all the trouble.”

“It’s no problem,” he replied good-naturedly. “I’m just glad I ran into you when I did. Ah, Nines I think you still have my pumice.”

“Oh. Right.” Reaching into his hoodie pocket, Nines reunited the porous stone with its owner.

“I didn’t know you guys lived here,” remarked Eve, looking up at the identifying plaque on the door. “My brother and I live just down the hall. Room 410 over there, see.”

“Small world.” Niko stifled a yawn.

“I should let you get some winks in before you got to do what you got to do.”

Bidding each other good night (or should it be good morning?), Eve headed off and disappeared into his own accommodations. Nines sighed, too tired to even gripe.

As he walked past, Ashe spoke up, her eyes still closed. “His boobs bounce when he runs. Did you know that?”

Imagery sprang unbidden into his mind and he had to press his lips together to prevent a rebuttal. He couldn’t give her any indication of her comment’s effect, knowing her method of relentless teasing. Even if she didn’t remember a whit by morning, he wasn’t going to take chances.

Unfortunately, he’d still remember by morning.

God damn it, Ashe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashe's (A2) name was mostly chosen because of A2's backstory so naming her something about ashes seemed appropriate. Also, the dorm rooms are based on HTTP error codes.


	3. This Household is a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines suffers through the progression of group projects but he doesn't have to do it alone.

Nines didn’t know much about Adam’s tenure at post-secondary and he did not care. He couldn’t stress how little he cared. The field of fucks he farmed was barren, despite being fertilized by the best of bullshit his assignment submissions could offer.

There were only two things Nines knew about Adam.

One: he was a dick.

Two: Nines now knew where he lived so he was going to exploit that mercilessly.

Niko’s phone buzzed with an alert of an incoming text. Leaving off her lunch, she opened the message to a shaky video. Nines’ free hand pounded on door 410 while yelling:

“Adam! Hey asshole! Adam, you prick, open up and get out here!”

Suddenly the door swung open and the camera hurriedly backpedaled to avoid the bespectacled man advancing in high dudgeon. Adam didn’t get very far before getting a face-full of plastic wrap, taped and stretched across the doorway at head height. The view swung to the floor and Nines’ boots amid the sounds of his retreat and hooting laughter.

Niko swiftly replied, _he’s going to kill you._

Scarcely had she returned to her meal when her phone gave another rumble. At the sight that greeted her, she had to turn her head away lest she inhale her food.

She didn’t succeed.

****

“Pascal, thank _god _you’re in this group with us. I don’t think I can survive working with Adam or Jean.”

“They do seem like a rather troublesome pair,” he replied mildly.

Nines honestly didn’t know too much about Pascal but he was already Nines’ favourite person on account of being the only tolerable classmate in that wretched philosophy course. Pascal seemed to be pursuing something related to pediatrics and/or childcare. Like Nines, he was only taking philosophy out of a personal interest. It’s a pity he had to be sorted into such a dysfunctional group for a group project.

Jean-Paul could eat his ass and asphyxiate.

This was why he preferred being able to pick his team rather than having the teacher doing the assigning.

“Still,” Pascal continued, “you shouldn’t, ah, harass Adam despite your dislike of him.”

“Whatever do you mean?” The face of mock innocence Nines pulled was slightly marred by the fact he was covered in packing peanuts and cornstarch, with GOOBER scrawled across his forehead in red whiteboard marker.

“Shouldn’t you get cleaned up? I’m sure you’ll have time before they arrive.”

“No. You’ll see why in a bit.”

In the meanwhile, the two had a moment to make some actual progress on their project before all hell broke loose. Their assignment was that they were given a topic that they had to present; their presentation style, however, was entirely up to them. Extra marks could be awarded for creativity and how well the method of presentation reflected a group’s topic. While this wasn’t due until the end of the semester, everyone had agreed to at least consider it ahead of time to save some hassle when doomsday arrived.

That was the first and probably last thing they’ve ever been in the same boat on.

Fifteen minutes or so had elapsed when the door to their little collusion space rattled. Acting quickly, Nines grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer he had left out for this sole purpose. Adam entered, already glaring frostily, and Nines steeled his expression to match.

“Nils.”

“Adam.”

They remained that way for a long moment, daring the other to look away first. Then Nines squeezed a liberal amount of sanitizer over the GOOBER on his forehead. Almost absentmindedly and without looking up, Pascal stretched an arm out to stop his chair from being knocked over when he stood abruptly.

“Think fast, asshat!”

Adam was not able to think fast and didn’t have much room to maneuver owing to the clutter of chairs around the meeting table. Had it not been for his being heavier and taller, he would’ve tackled to the floor. As it were, Nines made sure to transfer as much corn starch and packing peanuts onto his rival’s immaculate attire, while smearing red ink mixed with hand sanitizer across Adam’s shirt.

Jean-Paul scoffed and began some new diatribe. Nines whirled around and pointed a finger like a challenge.

“Jean-Paul, I swear to god, shut up or you’re next.”

Of course, asking Jean-Paul to be quiet and stay quiet was like trying to turn lead to gold. Still, he decreased his volume to muttering, which wasn’t any better or worse but Nines still counted it as a win and a +1 increase to his intimidation skill.

Rolling his eyes, Adam shoved Nines out of the way and chose a seat, getting his laptop out.

The funniest thing about the situation was that everyone was sitting down, pulling out their equipment and acting with the intent of getting work done. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Here was where the problems arose. Nines was too stubborn; Adam wouldn’t agree to any idea that wasn’t his own and Jean-Paul was off in his own world. No one knew what the hell Jean was going on about but since he wasn’t paying attention to anyone but himself, no one was about to make the effort. Pascal was the only one doing what they were _supposed _to do, dutifully adding suggestions, links and research with friendly emoticons to the shared document. He sure wasn’t going to be dealing with the storm that he currently was sitting in the eye of.

It was unfortunate that “hell is other people” wasn’t their assigned topic, for they were so self-demonstrating that their presentation could just consist of them interacting normally. Even more ironically, or perhaps it suited him too perfectly, was that the aforementioned quote was coined by French philosopher Jean-Paul Sartre, whose name was disgraced by the current Jean-Paul making a fool of himself.

There was a knock at the door before Tsuhito poked her head in with a disapproving scowl.

“Can you all keep it down? You’re disturbing the others,” she hissed.

Tsuhito was Murou’s younger sister, though one wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking at her. Nines had met her when they were much younger, in many sessions of summer camp. They hadn’t kept in touch afterwards and it wouldn’t be until Niko introduced him to Murou that he would meet her again. The same as her sister, Tsuhito looked to major in communications with a minor in childcare, while also seeking a teaching license.

Nines felt a slight twinge of guilt. He had no idea she was nearby.

“We apologize,” Pascal said for all of them, fingers still tap-tapping across the keyboard. “We promise to be quiet. Right, everyone?”

They looked up and around. Even without a single harsh word or stern stare, his expression of disappointed disapproval was enough to make the rest of the group mutter cowed agreement.

“Thank you." Tsuhito nodded to him before shifting her attention. "And Nines? Have you had breakfast?”

Nines slouched further into his chair like a sullen teenager. “I did.”

“Sit up, you’ll hurt your back like that. And cereal in Pepsi doesn’t count as breakfast. Here.”

Begrudgingly accepting the small paper bag she held out, he chanced a peek inside. Damn it, she even got the strudel he liked. With a sigh, he put it aside. “Thanks. I’ll pay you back later.”

“You can do that by taking care of yourself.” Tsuhito flashed a winning smile before ducking out.

When the door clicked shut, Adam murmured out the side of his mouth, “I didn’t take you for a mother’s man, Nils.”

“Go project your Oedipus complex on someone else, you twelve piece chicken McNobody.”

“Why, I do think the fair lady had a point,” Jean-Paul cut in sonorously. “Giving precedence for the basics in one’s hierarchy of needs is the key to higher functioning. I must attend to myself before I turn stale and maudlin.”

Adam watched him exit, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “As loathe I am to approve of anything that ignoramus spouts, I do believe it’d be conducive to adjourn for a break as well.”

“Can’t you say anything like a normal person?”

Flipping the bird at Nines, Adam followed Jean-Paul out. The remaining two blew out a simultaneous breath. Popping his shoulders in a stretch, Pascal stared dismally at their progress thus far.

“We’re spinning our wheels at this rate.”

“Sorry,” Nines muttered sheepishly.

Pascal held up a hand. “Oh, no, it’s quite all right, Nines. You’re only doing what everyone else wants to do. You have our silent thanks.”

“How do _you _keep from throwing hands at them?” Despite asking, he couldn’t really imagine Pascal resorting to his level of pettiness. The guy was just too nice and soft-spoken.

“I just keep my distance. Physically I’m there, but mentally? Not so much.”

“Wish I could do that,” Nines mumbled.

“It’s an acquired skill,” reassured Pascal, like that was a consolation.

The collusion spaces tucked away in the corners of the hallway were usually stuffy, but right now being in the room felt oppressive. Looking at the shared document, the whole thing was a disaster of clashing ideas and plans that went nowhere. Pascal hummed in contemplation.

“Perhaps we ought to invite a mediator,” he suggested.

“But who could we even ask?”

“Well, definitely not Ashe.”

Nines allowed himself to humor the thought for a moment. “Hah, she’d sooner kill the both of them.”

“She’d murder Jean outright, although with Adam it might not-” Pascal paused, cocking his head curiously. “…Oh, has she not told you yet?”

“Told me what?”

But Pascal only nodded and just added rather ominously, “You’ll find out, I suppose. It’s not really my place to say. Anyways, I’m not sure who’d have the time.”

Nines thought. Ashe was already out of consideration, but there was no way he could ask Niko, Murou or Tsuhito. Maybe Tsuhito? She was somewhere in the area. But, no, she was probably the busiest of all of them. Despite her mothering attitude, he didn’t value testing her tolerance on this catastrophe. But maybe…

“What about Eve?” The suggestion was out of his mouth as soon as the idea occurred to him.

“Adam’s brother?”

“You know him?”

“Sure. We hang out sometimes.”

Huh. Pascal really did have the patience of a saint. “Do you think we could ask him?”

“Hmm, it might be worth a try. With his brother around, Adam might be less likely to...” He tapped his chin, trying to find the right word.

“Be a little shit?” Nines supplied.

“Be disagreeable,” Pascal said instead, though in a tone that agreed.

“Do you have his phone number? Could you ask him?”

“Already on it.”

All Nines could see of their correspondence was Pascal’s expression. At length, he smiled congenially and asked, “Nines, could you escort Eve to this room? He’s not familiar with this building.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Two flights of stairs, a pedway, an elevator ride and several lengths of sidewalks later, Nines arrived at what has been designated “Eve’s bench”. Eve was expecting him and waved way before he got within hearing distance. His paint can was closed and buckled to one backpack strap.

When he spoke, his mouth was tinged bright orange. “Pascal gave me the run down.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Sure!” Eve answered brightly. “Usually it’s hard to get one of those study rooms, the bookings fill out so fast. This way I can hang out with Pascal and you and my bro while I study.”

Nines was a little taken aback by how excited he seemed. “Even if it means having to hang out with Jean-Paul too?”

“I don’t know who Jean-Paul is but all right. As long as bro is there.”

“Why is it so important that Adam’s there?”

For a moment, Eve seemed taken off-guard and Nines wondered if he had unknowingly stepped over a line. Before he could speak, though, the younger brother explained with a certain furtiveness.

“Well… bro doesn’t like it when I “fraternize with plebeians”.”

Nines snorted derisively. “So he has to chaperone you? Dude, you can be friends with whoever you like without his say-so.”

“I know.” He fidgeted with his bag strap wanly. Nines didn’t get time to wonder when Eve suddenly brightened and began tugging open his backpack. “Before I forget, here are those notes I promised you. I’m not sure how helpful they’ll be but I sure don’t need them anymore.”

Taking the sheaf of papers held together by a binder clip, Nines briefly skimmed the notes. They were legible, if a bit messy, and decorated with doodles and little comments around the margins. He tucked it under an arm.

“Thanks, man.”

Grinning, Eve shouldered his bag and bounced to his feet. “All righty then, lead the way, Nines!”

As they backtracked to the meeting room, small talk was exchanged between them.

“What’s your major anyways?”

“Information and communication technology. I was thinking of maybe a focus as a technician or admin. I only took a philosophy course because I was curious but…” Nines shrugged half-heartedly.

“Wasn’t as fun as you expected?” Eve guessed. “Why don’t you drop out or transfer?”

“Can’t. I’m sticking it out.” There was no way he’d give up because of Adam or Jean-Paul. His pride wouldn’t allow it. “What’re you studying?”

“Mm, I think it has something to do how people move and making sure they move good?”

“So, a medical field?”

“Sort of? It has to do with therapy and phys ed. and coaching and stuff.”

There was a program like that? Nines had no idea. “What’s it called?”

“Ka- kin- kinse- um,” fumbled Eve. His brows furrowed in concentration. “Something–ology? Can't remember. But it teaches you how to make the move do good.”

Nines made a mental note to look into that later. “All right.”

“Wait, hold on.” Catching Nines by the shoulder, Eve came to a halt. Even though his hand wasn’t gripping him at all, it was a very strong and solid weight. “I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Can you wait here?”

Nines could only nod. As Eve disappeared around the corner, he became acutely aware of the absence on his shoulder.

_He must be very good at holding hands,_ Nines thought before mentally slapping himself. _Where did that come from?_ Maybe he was too stressed. Crossing his arms, Nines leaned back against the wall, playing games on his phone while he waited.

A few minutes ticked by and he sensed movement out the corner of his eye. Expecting Eve to be returning, he looked up. His and Adam’s line of sight met across the hall. The temperature seemed to drop.

Adam looked down his nose. “Nils.”

Nines' eyes narrowed. “Adam.”

“Eve!”

Adam startled when his brother suddenly popped out from behind the hallway corner. He shot Nines an accusatory glare.

“Nils, why is my brother here?”

“To study,” he replied, trying to keep his tone neutral and not at all disdainful. “He couldn’t find anywhere to sit so I thought he could use our room since we have extra seats.”

Eve was trying not to seem overeager. It reminded Nines of a large dog. “I’ll be quiet bro, I promise.”

Adam seemed to think for a moment, and then inclined his head. “Come on, then. There’s still time before our booking expires.”


	4. Bonding over Spite and Other Ways to Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have no need for good souls: an accomplice is what I wanted."  
-Jean-Paul Sartre

“Say it again, say it again.”

“Jean-Balls,” obliged Eve, exaggerating “Balls” as an elongated “Bawlz”.

Nines thus devolved into snickering giggles once more.

Eve’s inclusion was actually a great success. Between Nines and Pascal at least, it was planned to make him a more permanent fixture in future meetings. What had once been the complete and utter clusterfuck of a document was now organized into categories of considerations. Adam was more inclined to be indulgent with his younger brother around and Eve had even made his own contributions. As well, he had the hidden talent of actually making Jean-Paul shut his yap just through sheer absurdity.

“Hahah, did you see the look on his face when you called him that? That was probably the first time in his life that he didn’t know what to say.”

“You can’t give him the chance to start talking or else he’ll never stop!”

“He probably doesn’t even understand what having a conversation even means.”

“He can understand the bottom of my boot.”

Hunching, Nines tried to catch his breath. “And here I thought you were all niceness and sunshine. You are _savage_.”

“Sunshine can still burn if you stand under it long enough,” said Eve sagely.

“You know what we should do?” Nines gasped suddenly, exaggeratedly, with fiendish excitement. “We should prank him. Oh man, what should we do?”

Skeptically, Eve spooned a dollop of minty green from his paint can; the smell of artificial pistachios radiated in all directions. “Is that a good idea?”

“Hell _yes _Eve, it’s the best idea. I wonder if he lives in the student residences.”

“I don’t think so. I caught him pulling into the parking lot once; I think he drives here from home.”

Nines snapped his fingers and pointed assertively. “He has a car! Perfect.”

“I know you’re having fun with this,” Eve interrupted, “but didn’t you say you had class soon?”

Flipping on his phone, Nines started with realization. Shit, that was right, he did have class. At the time it was now and how far he’d have to walk, he’d never make it. He told Eve as much, feigning indifference.

“Besides,” he added, “the instructor for that class is a hardass. If you don’t get there in time he locks the door and won’t open it.”

“Is that allowed? I mean, we’re all here to learn and he’s being paid to teach.” Eve actually had it in him to look indignant.

Nines shrugged, which was difficult when he was trying to perfect his rebellious slouch. “It happens all the time, dude.”

Eve scoffed at the idea and smacked the lid close on his paint can. He slung his backpack with the straps crosswise over his chest, so his bag hung diagonally over one shoulder.

“Okay then. Where’s your class?”

“It’s-”

“Not the room number. Is it a class that has a window?”

“Yeah. It’s funny because someone melted those gel stickers to one window and they haven’t been able to clean it off. So light from outside comes through green and orange.”

“Is it on the third floor of that building?” Eve pointed, looking thoughtful.

Nines nodded. “You see why I won’t make it.”

Eve checked his own phone for the time. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Not with that attitude. Sorry about this.”

Before Nines could ask, he soon found out what the apology was for. In one fluid movement, Eve crouched down and swept him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, gathering his possessions over one arm and breaking into a sprint.

Yelping, he immediately tensed up from shock. “What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!” he screamed.

“Trust me, it’s faster this way!” replied Eve, rounding the walkway to the other side of the building. Three stories up, one window stood out as the colourful victim of some unknowable event. He took a moment’s breath to say, “Hang on tight, okay? I won’t be able to keep holding you,” before gripping the nearest window ledge.

Protests were shouted to no avail as he began clambering up the side of the wall with the practiced ease of a squirrel. Nines was forced to fold like a lawn chair around his deliverer’s neck to keep steady on Eve’s shoulders. Leaping and swinging, finding invisible handholds, Eve let out a noise of triumph at seeing the window already open. With one final push, he jettisoned himself horizontally into the classroom, thankfully missing any desks or chairs, catching himself in a push-up on the floor.

After the initial bewilderment, the other students were staring at them and murmuring amongst themselves, some with phones out to commemorate the moment. Nines tumbled off, a bundle of nerves, never having been more reassured by the chill of old classroom tiles against his back. He sat up gingerly with Eve looking too pleased to be fair.

“Don’t,” he said shakily, “ever do that again.”

There was a squeal of rubber against tiles as someone skidded to a halt at the doorway, wearing the fatigues of campus security. Tomato-faced and huffing as though he had run a marathon, if looks could kill this man would have struck Eve dead on the spot. Appropriately, Eve was quick to slip back out the window with the alacrity of a cat caught with its paw in the cream.

“Eve! I told you not to do that!” bellowed security.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Eve’s voice was already diminishing with distance, accompanied by the loud _slap-slap _of his retreating feet. Likewise, the man dashed back the way he had come, in hot pursuit.

There was but a moment’s peace before Nines found himself swarmed by his peers, all of agog and bursting with questions. Sternly calling out, the instructor gestured for everyone to return to their seats to commence the lesson. Everyone obeyed reluctantly, still casting the odd look at him. Retrieving his belongings from where Eve had dropped it, he tried to ignore the way his face was burning.

****

“He did what?” Tsuhito’s eyebrows were practically merging with her hairline.

Murou was delighted. “Oh my god, I can’t believe he did that!”

“I’m just upset I wasn’t there to see it.” Niko remained staid with only an amused quirk of her lips betraying her.

“I’m sure you’ll see something about it soon,” Nines sighed, massaging a temple.

Gathered in one of the many lounge spaces around campus, he was banking on being recognized once whatever shaky-cam recording hit social media. That would be indicative enough.

“You’re saying he carried you and both of your stuff up the side of the building to the third floor? How strong is this guy?” Tsuhito took a sip from her mineral water.

“Nines only comes up to his shoulder, about,” said Niko. “He’s probably twice Nines’ weight just from muscle density alone.”

“Aww, that’s adorable. It’s like a small puppy next to a huge Rottweiler.”

Nines gritted out, “Tsuhito, please.” He growled when she pinched his cheek.

“Still, being carried like that sounds romantic. Can you imagine it?” Murou wondered dreamily.

“I’m sure Tubes could hold you up.”

Niko’s shoulders jolted. “What?”

“Probably,” agreed Tsuhito. “She’s the most physically fit of all of us, besides Ashe maybe.”

Murou cheerfully chimed in, “Cut like a diamond and with a face as sweet as one!”

Evidently, Niko did not know where to put her face. She mumbled a hushed “Thank you” and pretended to be preoccupied with smoothing her skirt. Giggling, Murou stood up with her arms spread wide, hands gesturing like a kid wanting to be picked up. Relenting, Niko took her shades from around her neck and adjusted them on her face – though it in no way obscured the blush growing warmer by the second. Looping her arms around Murou’s waist and lifted her feet off the floor easily.

“What hot garbage is happening in this neck of the woods?” Four heads turned simultaneously to see Ashe approaching.

Murou waved merrily over Niko’s shoulder. “Hey Ashe! What’re you doing here?”

“I was on my way to see this skid-mark.” She jerked her chin toward Nines. “Saved me time, finding you down here.” She strutted up behind Nines’ seat, slouching down to whisper conspiringly, “Yo, why didn’t you tell me you and Eve was planning to prank JP? I am so totally down for that.”

Nines crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?”

In answer, a Manilla folder slid across his lap. He lifted the front slightly, eyes widening at the contents.

“Ashe, you professional shit-stirrer.” There was something akin to awe in his tone.

Her grin could have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. “What’d I tell you, dude?”

“What are you two talking about?” asked Tsuhito slowly, expression wary.

Ashe straightened. “Just a friend helping a friend. Nothing to worry your pretty head over, mom-friend.”

Tsuhito scowled but didn’t push the matter. With a flip of her hair, Ashe was stalking off to return to what it was that she did. Over her shoulder she mouthed _call me _while pointing at the folder.

“Um, Niko, I think you can put me down now,” Murou squeaked out.

“You’re right. Sorry, sorry,” she mumbled.

****

The dining table had been cleared off for the preparation of Jean-Paul’s relentless prank service. Plans were drawn up; escape routes, devised; materials, catalogued; embarrassing bumper stickers and other printable-paraphernalia, sorted. Niko was helping him prepare for tonight when Nines’ phone rang.

“Did you tell Ashe about our prank plans?” was the first thing he said when he picked up, trapping the phone between his shoulder and ear to leave his hands free.

Eve confirmed his suspicions. “She seems like the person who would know more about this stuff than I do.”

“You’re right about that,” he granted mildly, looking down at the spread of papers. Oh so many possibilities from so little.

There was a clattering of metal echoing faintly, rhythmically, in the background; Eve was probably at the fitness center. “We should wear disguises so we don’t get in trouble.”

Disguises? Nines wasn’t sure if he had anything to that effect. “Can I just wear a hoodie and a balaclava?”

“Ehh,” came from the other end. Ah, so it was an _acceptable but not optimal _choice.

“Didn’t Ashe give you a _Hello Kitty _kigurumi as a joke for last year’s secret Santa?” mentioned Niko, looking up from where she was cutting out a _Honk for Blowjobs _deco.

Right, he’d forgotten about that – probably intentionally too. He relayed to Eve, “I also have a _Hello Kitty _kigurumi.”

“What’s a kigurumi?”

“It’s like a onesie but animal-themed.”

“Oh! That works. But you need something that covers your face too.”

Reiterate: “Balaclava.”

“Cool. I’ll meet you out in the parking lot at 7:30!” With that, the line went dead.

Nines stared down at his phone. “I didn’t even get to ask him what he’d dress up as.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” For some reason, Niko’s response sounded both like a promise and a threat.

****

At 7:30 am sharp, a lone figure wearing a _Hello Kitty _onesie and a black balaclava made his way around the parameter of campus to the parking lot used by one Jean-Paul Sartre. Another shadowing figure stood in wait, backlit by floodlights.

“Hi Nines!” Eve waved, chipper voice belying his _Batman_ costume. “I got the tape. You got everything you needed?”

Nines held up a roll of industrial plastic wrap, which he had smuggled out of the culinary wing. “You got it. Part one of _Operation: Fuck up Jean-Balls _is a go.”

“Cool, cool. We just need to wait for him to come. He has a class at 8 am so he should be here soon.”

“How do you know this?”

“I caught sight of him while I was out doing morning aerobics. His car is ostentatious, so it’s hard to forget.”

Whistling lowly, Nines commented, “Seems like it’s due for a makeover then.”

True to Eve’s word, a sleek, silver car pulled into the parking lot not five minutes later. The chassis was buffed to a shine and from what little could be glimpsed between the door opening and closing, the interior was seemingly freshly re-upholstered.

Under his mask, Nines wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, he even drives an _Audi_.”

“I don’t know car breeds but it’s super ugly, like his hat, and in bad-taste, which he has.”

“You really don’t like JP, do you?”

“Usually I don’t like saying mean things about other people but Jean-Balls can eat my butt,” Eve whispered back.

Nines smothered a giggle. “Okay, he’s gone inside. Let’s go.”

Stealing out from the shadows, they scurried to Jean-Paul’s car. Unravelling the plastic wrap, the two began passing it over and under the car, wrapping it in a thorough cocoon. Intermittently, Eve’s rolls and rolls of clear plastic tape were used to secure the covering. Around the wheels, side mirrors, horizontally and vertically, layers and layers of wrap and tape formed an impenetrable barrier. Once the deed was deemed adequately fulfilled, they stood back to admire their work.

“I think it looks better this way,” Eve remarked. Nines quickly hushed him.

“Hey, I think I can hear someone coming.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing Nines by the hand, he darted across the parking lot, ducking under some of the surrounding trees. With bated breath, they watched the stranger pass by under the floodlights, looking neither left nor right, eyes fixed on the can of energy drink they were holding as though it held all the answers in the universe.

Only when they had passed did the duo erupted into barely restrained giggles like two schoolgirls sharing secrets, trying to get each other to shut up which only made them laugh more. And if they were still holding hands the whole time, well, Nines wasn’t going to say anything.

This was definitely the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the official guidebook, 9S is 160 cm tall (about 5'3") while Eve is 188 cm (about 6'2"), which makes for a 28 cm (9") height difference. That's about a whole head and a bit taller.


	5. Catching a Case of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterm season rolls around, as does the flu. Nines catches the brunt of both.

Pranking Jean-Paul was an on-and-off thing, usually after any incident where he had to be interacted with. Nines reasoned that, as enthusiastic he was about it, it wouldn’t do if it was so consistent as to become a fact. Facts were treated with apathy and that was the problem. Keep things erratic, keep Jean-Paul on his toes, never knowing what to expect. Plus, Nines had other things to do aside from harassing a pompous asshole.

Leaves had long fallen from the trees, mid-autumnal frost becoming more and more of a permanent fixture. Midterms rolled along and seasonal depression was settling as a paltry curtain over everyone, worse for some compared to others. The promise of holidays beckoned enticingly in the forms of limited-time coffee flavours and discount flannel. During this time when the semester is around half over, this was a shining beacon, a light to guide all the sleep-deprived, overly-caffeinated students.

“I know that we like to joke about being broke, tired college students,” Pascal commented, “but sometimes I wish that it wasn’t so, I guess, accepted?”

“What makes you think that?” Nines looked up from the can of energy drink he was cracking open to pour into his microwavable chicken noodle soup.

Ignoring his protests, Niko plucked the drink from his grasp. “What he means is that you need to take care of yourself.”

“That’s rich, Tubes. Didn’t you ask for 12 shots of expresso that one time?”

“The point is,” Niko stressed, “I don’t do that anymore. I got better – with Murou’s help.”

“Remember Nines, we still have two months before winter break. If you burnt out before then, a bad exam score wouldn’t be the only thing you’ll have to deal with.”

He took a derisory sip from his soup. “You’re all as bad as Tsuhito.”

“That’s because she’s right.”

Scowling but unable to muster the energy to argue, he instead glared at the paltry noodle pieces pooling in his spoon. It was bad enough that his cold was getting worse but Tsuhito just had to notice it too. Now he was being guarded by his roommate and philosophy friend to make sure he stayed away from his laptop and all his notes.

“Besides, you’re plenty clever at what you do. Just focus on recovering and you’ll do fine,” said Pascal.

“But I could do _better_,” Nines refuted. “You’re all sabotaging me. Let me up.”

“Nines, no offence but you started crying earlier because you couldn’t focus enough to read the computer screen and that sent you into spirally despair,” Niko pointed out, pressing him back into the cushions with a firm finger. “What you need is rest. Now shut up and eat your soup.”

The lock rattled, distracting them all. Tsuhito entered the dorm briskly, arms laden with shopping bags. Stooping in after her was Eve, several fabric tote bags held effortlessly in each hand.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you didn’t even have medicine. You know this happens,” she chided, immediately tearing the seal off a box.

“Why is Eve here?” Nines squinted dazedly.

“Oh, we ran into each other at the store. When I told him you were sick, he got worried. Now hold still.” Peeling the clear plastic back from what looked like an animal sticker Tsuhito promptly slapped it onto Nines’ forehead. Likewise, she swatted his hands away when he reached up to investigate. “Don’t pick at it. It’s an adhesive fever indicator.”

“I can’t look the other way when a homie isn’t feeling in top form,” said Eve, setting down his bags. “Also, Tsuhito looked like she needed help.”

“M’fine,” protested Nines.

“Mm-hmm, of course you are.” Tsuhito was using that indulgent voice she usually used when speaking to kids. The prognosis was probably bad, then. “Anyhow, here’s some juice and ibuprofen for your fever. Make sure you get lots of rest and keep your blood sugar up, okay?”

“We’ll make sure he does, ma’am.” Pascal gave a small salute.

Nines’ attempt at a scowl was ruined by the fact he looked like a pothead swathed in three jackets. “I hate all of you.”

****

Reality came back in waves, flickering in and out of focus. He felt ungrounded, like he was swimming, the couch under him bobbing and heaving like a ship at sea. His head still felt cottony and heavy as lead but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Hey dude.” Niko’s head hove into view. “Did you sleep?”

“Where’s everyone?” he slurred, voice thin and raspy.

“Tsuhito had to go to work, so she stepped out. Pascal’s in the bathroom.”

“Is Eve here?”

“Sure am.” The man in question seemingly materialized out of nowhere, a bottle of mineral water in one hand. “Here, get some liquids in you.”

Nines managed to transfer the bottle to his mouth with minimal fumbling. Hey, he could actually kind of taste it now. “How long was I out for?”

“A few hours. It’s evening now.” Niko turned her phone to show the clock on her lock screen. “Which means I need to go to class soon. Pascal and Eve will keep an eye on you.”

“I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“More like you _passed the hell out_.”

“You went all floppy,” Eve supplemented.

“…Oh.” Nines wasn’t sure what to think of that, mostly because it was difficult to think at all. “Is Pascal still in the bathroom? I need to use it.”

“Go right ahead,” replied a familiar, kindly voice. “I just finished.”

The ensuing few minutes passed in a muddy blur and the next thing Nines knew, he was back on the couch like he had never left. Niko and Eve were sitting at the dining table, working on their own assignments. Further back, Pascal was hovering around the little kitchenette.

So the first thing out of Nines’ mouth was, “Pascal, you’re so far away. Why’re you so far away?”

“Because I’m making gelatine.” He raised an eyebrow. “Nines, this is the third time you’ve asked me that.”

“What? No, I only just got back here.”

“Wow, you are out of it.” For a moment Niko almost sounded genuinely concerned but that was probably just the flu making him overly emotional and projecting that onto other people.

Eve nodded in her direction. “We’ll look after him, don’t worry.”

“All right. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Giving him a small wave, she slipped out the door. Nines stifled a cough, feeling spider webs in his lungs.

“Are you sure you guys want to stay? It’s bad enough Niko already has to live with me but I might get you sick too.”

Pascal turned back to the multiple small baking trays he was using, alternating between cookie cutters to make shapes from the gelatine. “I work around kids, Nines. If they don’t make me sick, you won’t either.”

“I don’t work around kids but I work out. I’ve been keeping my immune system strong so don’t sweat it.”

“Like your deltoids?”

“Yeah,” agreed Eve wholeheartedly. “Your immune system’s another part of your body. You need to support it just as much as when you’re exercising your muscles.”

“Is that how it works?”

“That’s how everything works. Here.” Stepping around the couch, Pascal offered a mug of multi-coloured gelatine scraps, one for him and one for Eve.

“I guess that means I’m still not allowed near my notes, huh.”

Pascal blew a raspberry as he packaged up the gelatine shapes, putting the trays and cutters into the sudsy sink. “Not a chance so don’t you try.”

“You’re going to do worse taking an exam while sick than if you were to do it without studying. Your body knows what it needs so you should listen to it,” Eve advised, transferring some foggy protein drink from his travel bottle to the mug. Nines wrinkled his nose, both from that and from frustration.

“I know, I know.”

“Nines-”

“”One confirmation is sufficient,”” he recited at the same time as Pascal. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He broke off into a fit of coughs. Eve frowned.

“Is it all right to give him the cough meds now?”

Glancing at the stove clock, Pascal nodded. “It should be okay to now. It should be long enough after he took the ibuprofen that nothing funny will happen.”

“Does ibuprofen and cough syrup usually have interactions?”

“No but when it comes to mixing medication it’s better not to take any chances—Nines, don’t pour it into your jelly.”

“But it’s disgustiiiiing.”

“Drink it first and then eat after so you won’t have an aftertaste.”

The dark-green jollop was swiped from Eve hardly after he finished measuring it out and downed so quickly some spilled. Nines’ entire expression scrunched up like his tongue was trying to pull his face into his mouth in an attempt to retreat as far away from the accursed medicine. Eve couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

Afterwards was pretty quiet. Pascal went back to schoolwork until he decided he needed a break and went to play games with Eve on the latter’s laptop. Nines watched them for as long as he could, basking in the ambiance of competitive banter and game noises, before his felt his already tenuous wakefulness slip from his faltering grasp.

Eve saw him sag back against the couch like a toppling sack of cabbages in the reflection of his monitor. “Oops, he’s gone all floppy again.”

“This time I think it’s from the cough medicine than anything else.” From his tone, Pascal didn’t seem completely sure.

Stretching out his back, Eve laced together his fingers and pushed his hands out in front of him. “Well, it’s getting late. Are you sticking around for much longer?”

Pascal gave a thoughtful hum that was interrupted by a yawn. “Nines’ fever has gone down, so I think he should be fine as long as he gets adequate rest. I think I’m about ready to hit the hay myself.”

“Careful going home. I’ll stick around a bit longer – my dorm’s right next door after all.”

“Thanks, Eve. You shouldn’t stay up too late either.”

The two bid their farewells and the current population was reduced further by one. Eve sat on the arm of the couch, fiddling around on his phone. Being early to bed and early to rise, it was already way past the time that he’d normally be sleeping. As much as he valued a consistent schedule for going to bed, he didn’t feel much like heading back to his own accommodations yet.

Adam and Nines had made it clear on no uncertain grounds how much they were at odds. And it was, well, weird, because he liked both of them. Adam was his brother and Nines was his bro. It wasn’t like they _had _to get along, but Eve’s association to either of them made him feel on the fence.

The uncertainty made it feel as though he were hiding something. Ever since they were kids, he’d always felt immensely guilty any time he was dishonest with his brother. But what was so dishonest about making new friends? Adam mostly didn’t care about what he did as long as he gave proper forewarning for anything unusual. Why was he even this anxious about it?

It felt like he wasn’t being completely honest with Nines either. He was, after all, still Adam’s twin at the end of the day.

Something that could have been a goose honking but was more likely Nines clearing his throat pulled Eve out of his thoughts.

“Eve, on Halloween…”

“Hey man, you shouldn’t be talking. Go back to sleep.”

Nines shook his head stubbornly, continuing to speak haltingly. “On Halloween, we should… we should prank Jean-Balls on Halloween. Make it really good. For Halloween.”

“Yeah, I got you. On Halloween, like you said.” Eve pulled Nines up from under the armpits, as he had slid down after he passed out, so that he was propped upright, for the benefit of his congested sinuses.

Damn, but the boy was light. Eve knew that Nines was just naturally smaller but given this current malady, he seemed more fragile, frail. Brow furrowing, Eve recalled Pascal commenting about an attempt to mix an energy drink with soup.

“But if we’re going to do anything on Halloween,” Eve continued, “you need to take care of yourself. If you’re still sick by then, we can’t do anything. So you have to rest, okay?”

Nines nodded limply. “Yeah. Remember, on Halloween. We’re going to… going to do it together. Like always.”

Watching him was like watching a computer powering down. Eve could almost hear the shutdown jingle as Nines, with all the grace of a tranquilized cat, fell back into unconscious.

Gathering his things and leaving the partially empty bottle of mineral water where Nines could see upon waking, Eve slung his bag over one shoulder and shut the lights on his way out. Though he tried to be as gentle as possible, the sound of the door closing behind him seemed too loud in the empty, dimly-lit dorm corridor.

Nines had something planned for Halloween and thought it had been so important that he had to tell Eve while woozy on cough syrup and who knew how many late nighters.

A specific day for something special, for just the two of them to do.

It sounded like a date.


	6. Like an Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nines begins to experience the phenomena known as "feelings" again.

“So how was your date with thunder-thighs?”

“It wasn’t a date.” Nines turned around, perplexed.

Ashe gave him a skeptical raise of her eyebrows but nodded along. “Uh-huh. So, what did you do? Show me the object of ridicule.”

“If you must know, this-” Nines swung his phone into view with a flourish “-is the work of art we came up with.”

“Holy shit,” Ashe burst out in hooting laughter, nearly doubling over. “Oh my god this, this is beautiful.”

Jean-Paul’s car resembled a parade float more than a normal-use vehicle. Fake cobwebs, in white and green variants, spread across every surface and corner, around the tires and between the side mirrors. Cheap fuzzy spiders and bats from the dollar store hung on the sides. On the hood was a skeleton straddling the exterior, head leaned back as though it were screaming; on the roof, a skeleton hugging the car with all fours. BONE ZONE BOOGIE WAGON was scrawled across the back, decorated with cardboard cut-outs of bones.

The automotive owner in question had actually caught them in the act. Shrieking and cackling, the two miscreants had had to make a break for it, stumbling in their disguises. Thankfully Jean-Paul being a windbag didn’t lend him any running capabilities, so they were able to escape to a hiding spot. Nines was completely breathless by the end of it all, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs while fighting the instinct to laugh harder. Eve ended up having to carry him piggyback-style back to the student residences.

Maybe it was the air deprivation and adrenaline that had made Nines feel so warm and lightheaded, despite the frost and fog that persisted in the early sunless hours. Eve’s broad back was steadying and solid and Nines felt as though he never wanted the moment to end.

He shook his head to clear it. “By the way, are you coming to movie night tonight?”

“Fuck yeah.” She waggled dual finger guns. “I’m bringing a ton of snacks.”

“Oh, there you guys are.” The _click-clack _of Niko’s heels announced her arrival. “I thought I heard Ashe’s hyena laugh.”

Ashe gave her a playful cuff to the arm, nearly knocking her over. “Yo Tubes, you in for movie night tonight?”

Rubbing at her arm, she shrugged. “You know me. You’re all coming over to our place anyways.”

Contrary to what one might assume, the emphasis of Halloween movie night wasn’t on watching movies. Sure, thrillers and slashers, old favourites and new releases would be rolling well past the gloaming hours. The real joy, however, was the social aspect of it. Ashe and Nines were the type that were unable to keep their yaps shut during anything and would consistently be trading snide remarks, riffing on whatever film was currently playing.

Tsuhito often stayed over with her sister. For all her formality and straightforwardness, she found the horror genre quite exciting and would express disappointment at a clumsy plot twist or lousy narrative payout. Nines would occasionally catch her watching gaming channels on her phone when she thought no one was looking.

Niko wasn’t particularly huge on horror movies or movies in generally, admitting that not being able to multitask in a theater made her extremely restless. Usually she’d just be sitting nearby on her laptop or phone, making occasional comments. In that way she was kind of like a cat: liked being around those she was close to but not always comfortable with contact.

“You just like it when Murou holds you when she gets scared, don’t you?” Although Nines has phrased it like one, it wasn’t really a question.

Niko shrugged, playing it off casually, mumbling, “She’s soft.”

“Why don’t you invite your bro over too?” Ashe suggested.

“You know what, that’s actually a good idea.” Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick inquiry.

“Not tonight!” was the responding text. “I got midterm stuff to finish up still :(“

_Ping!_ “Have a happy Halloween!” The message was sprinkled with sports and holiday-appropriate emojis.

While he was a bit disappointed, he smiled a faint smile as he sent back his own litter of emojis. “He can’t make it tonight,” he informed the others.

“Bummer,” sighed Ashe. “You could have held onto his hunky child-rearing shoulders for comfort during all the scary parts. Get lost in the expensive ocean of his chest; the airline quality of his deltoids: you know.”

Nines rolled his eyes, tossing his head with the motion and ignoring the way his cheeks were warming. “Are you sure _you_ weren’t looking for an excuse to lean into his chest?”

“If anyone needs an excuse it’s not me. Besides, movie nights are basically like a sleepover, right?”

“Mostly because the event runs so late that it’s basically pointless to go home only to come back for classes,” Niko pointed out.

“And Eve lives literally next door,” added Nines.

“You’re missing the point,” Ashe complained, elongated her vowels. Slinging an overly-friendly arm about Nines, she pulled him closer and stage-whispered, “He sleeps in the nude, you know.”

“What the fuck, how do you even- That’s-” Whatever retort he had tripped over the knot his tongue had formed. He twisted away, flailing for personal space.

Ashe, the inglorious bastard, snickered. “Wow, you’re as red as Tubes now. You two could be twins.”

“Y- Shut up.”

Easily catching his attempt to punch her in the bread basket, she scooped him up the same way one picks up a kitten and swung him around, laughing all the while.

****

In fact, it ended up being a while before Nines saw Eve again.

Which was fine, Eve was busy after all, much like the rest of them. One week, two, a third went by and the two were still scarce around the other. Nines had never noticed that anything had been different but now nothing felt the same anymore. He sent regular texts but never approached the dorm Eve shared with his brother.

He didn’t want to have to deal with Adam more than usual, of course, particularly since their term project was becoming more and more relevant. Aside from that, Nines was worried about coming across as clingy. Friends didn’t always need to be doing things together and he had other people he could goof off with. Nonetheless, the slight pang of concern took root in his chest.

With November nearing its conclusion, schoolwork was due to become more hectic. It was then that he finally ran into Eve again.

Snow and ice were steady and even on the ground, enticing and dangerous to those trying to make use of old shortcuts around campus. It was too chilly now to stay on his bench outside, so Eve had claimed the closest indoor seat adjacent to the courtyard. Nines had assumed that he had abandoned the bench altogether until it was warm enough to sit outdoors, so he was surprised to see Eve, almost walking past him entirely.

“Hey dude. It’s been a while.”

Eve looked up distractedly, automatically scooting over to make room beside him. “Oh, hey Nines. I guess it has been a while.”

“How’s things been going? Your exams went okay?”

“It’s been good. You know: same Gatorade just reheated.”

Nines’ eyebrows furrowed, not sure whether to be appalled or affronted. “You heat up Gatorade?”

“Mmm.”

The concern of yester-weeks that had been festering mildly in the undercurrents of his thoughts suddenly mushroomed. “You okay? You seem kind of out of it. You didn’t catch my cold, did you?”

Eve leaned away when Nines reached over for his forehead, eyes abruptly snapping back into focus. “No, I’m just a little tired, I guess. School stuff and we’re getting near the endgame and all. So, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately. Hoping that hitting the gym will clear it out.”

“Maybe you should take a break today.”

“Ha! No way, dude.” Eve blew out his cheeks airily. “Consistency’s one of the most integral parts of working out.” Abruptly, he straightened, a proverbial lightbulb blinking on above him. “I know! You should come with me.”

“Where?”

“To the rec center!”

“I don’t know. I’m not really much of a gym person.” For emphasis, he gestured at his arms.

“There’s more than just lifting weights and stuff. There’s an indoor track for running and a swimming pool too.”

Attached to the university were various recreational facilities, designed for organized sport, leisure and the fitness goals of any staff and student. Having never had much cause to visit, Nines wasn’t familiar with the area.

“Well, it’s been a while since I went swimming so I guess it’d be nice to do it again. I don’t have any swim clothes though. Also, I’m trying to protect my immune system so… the running track, I guess?”

Running was a universally valuable skill. Getting better at it would probably be useful. In case Jean-Paul ever caught them again. One never knew.

They figured out a time and place to meet. Nines knew the general location of the recreation center in relation to the rest of campus, but as he had no idea as to the actual layout, Eve was going to have to lead the way.

Time was ticking and a difference of schedules was due to pull them apart. Nines mentioned heading to the bathroom before going to class and asked Eve to watch his stuff.

“While you’re out can you grab me two paninis?” Eve held out a crumpled twenty-dollar-bill.

Key word search for “pah-nee-niss” only turned up a grade-school euphemism in Nines’ internal repository. He blinked, eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, can I get you what?”

“Two paninis from the caf. You don’t have to; I know you have class soon.”

“No, it’s fine. I just have no idea what you’re asking for.”

“I’m asking for paninis.”

“The hell is a “pah-nee-niss”?”

Now Eve looked confused. “You know, it’s like a grilled sandwich. You cook it by pressing it between two waffle irons.”

“Oh! You mean a panini.”

“Yeah. I would like two paninis.”

“Eve, you-” Nines huffed, only half fond and a bit amused. “Panini is already a plural. You’re asking for two panini.”

“Oh.” Eve thought for a moment. “Then is a single panini a panino?”

“Sure, whatever. What kind do you want?”

“Ask them if they have the broccoli and chicken kind. Broccoli has calcium in it.”

“It sure does.”

****

Nines wasn’t out of shape, necessarily. He might not work out or go on regular jogs but he tried to get some speed-walking incorporated into his daily schedule, even if it ended up not being daily exactly. If he needed to, he could run and run _fast_, his agility being one of his only notable points when it came to physical education in the past. However, his stamina was shit and he couldn’t sustain any strenuous activity for long.

But he wasn’t out of shape. He would daresay he is decently fit for someone of his stature, even if he’s been slacking off a lot for the past several years and could be doing better. So, going running with Eve didn’t seem like a bad idea.

How wrong he was.

“That’s a good effort but you should try pacing yourself.” Eve sat with him on the floor, to the periphery of the track.

Even if Nines had the breath to speak properly, he most definitely wouldn’t say the reason he ran so fast and hard was that so he wouldn’t have to see his friend’s ass while he was running. Not helping matters was that, being indoors and sheltered from the November chills, Eve opted to wear _distractingly _short running shorts.

_Thunder thighs_, his brain unhelpfully supplied.

For the next half-an-hour Eve coached him through various essential stretches, giving him points on how to breathe properly and how to maintain proper running posture. Nines let the motions distract him from making excessive observations on his friend’s _rippling musculature_ but mostly it was his vision starting to swim that protected him the most.

“Okay,” Eve said at length, “I think that’s enough for today.”

Nines looked up, surprised. “We haven’t even been here for that long.”

“Maybe not for me, but for you definitely. There’s a difference between pushing your limits and hurting yourself. Since you’re not used to regular running, that difference is small, so we have to stay mindful.”

“I guess.” Though he agreed, he had half the mind to take that as a challenge. The pulse in his leg muscles managed to rein his ego in however, fortunately. “What’re you going to do, then? _You’re _not done.”

“Well…” When Eve crossed his legs contemplatively, Nines had to begin counting the vaults on the ceiling. “It doesn’t seem fair to leave you twiddling your thumbs while I do more laps. It was my idea that you come with me after all.”

Unthinkingly, Nines suggested, “Then just carry me while you run,” and then smote himself in the face. “I-I mean, that’s something people do, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve had people sit on me while doing push-ups and stuff before.” He clapped his hands decisively, turning so that his back was facing Nines, gesturing with his hands cupped behind him. “Let’s go, dude.”

A million difference excuses and declinations rattled throughout his head but damn it, he was Eve’s _bro _and a bro did not go back on his word. Gingerly, he stepped into Eve’s hold, starting slightly as he was hoisted up.

Eve began in an easy lope, long legs easily eating up the circumference of the track. Nines easily lost himself to the constant motions, as though in a trance during a long car ride. Now that he wasn’t (completely) oxygen deprived and shot full of adrenaline, he found himself making small discoveries. The way the muscles of Eve’s back rippled as he ran; the sway of his shoulder under where Nines had looped his arms for support; his rhythmic breathing, like the puttering of an engine.

It was like being in a small boat in the middle of the ocean. No land in sight, just the bobbing of the waves, something powerful and unknowable but at the moment, seemingly choosing to be gentle.

And just like a seafarer in uncharted waters, Nines felt on the cusp of some grand discovery.

What yet, he didn’t know.

****

“My god.”

“What?” Murou leaned over, catching sight of a dictionary app on Nines’ phone.

“It can be paninis plural, or panino singular.”


	7. A Shoulder (and Chest) to Lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands are finally thrown; swim trunks bought and worn; abs, witnessed; frustrations, overflowing. Among all this, the paint is broached.

"Okay, okay."

"You got him?"

"I got him- _ow._"

"Watch the door-"

"Nines, your _knees_-"

Grunting, Eve managed to lug Nines out of the meeting space, fumbling to keep the latter contained as he writhed and flailed like a vindictive eel. Spitting a constant litany of curses, Nines torqued sideways, almost upside-down somehow, in Eve's hold, shirt rucking up with the force of his fury. Pascal hurried after them, closing the door behind him. Inside the room, it was as though a hurricane had passed through: stationary thrown everywhere, chairs scattered. Jean-Paul, nursing a red mark on his face, while Adam tossed his head in dispassionate disgust and took out his phone.

"Nines, listen-" Eve gritted, managing to wrangle the smaller student into a reverse headlock. "Nines, you need to calm down or we're going to get in trouble."

"He's right." Pascal looked nervously over his shoulder at the small group that had gathered, attracted by the commotion. "Tolerating all of this for the entire semester's not going to mean anything if you get struck with probation or kicked out."

Snorting like a bull, even in his agitated state Nines seemed to get the message. That didn't stop him from slapping at Eve, contrary for the sake of being contrary, until he tired himself out, going slack.

Easing him out of the headlock, Eve held him out by the shoulders. "You good?"

He nodded, feeling weirdly detached, as though the whole episode was just a cloud passing overhead. "Yeah. Yeah, I... I'm cool. I'm good. Sorry."

He allowed himself to be ushered to a more secluded side-hall and pulled onto a bench. Pascal was digging through his bag - he had a weird habit of always carrying it or having it in arm's reach, even when resting or working.

"Sorry, all I have is strawberry banana," he said, offering a small juice box.

"That's fine," Nines replied, accepting it. 

Pascal held one out to Eve but he shook his head. Back in the bag it went, and Pascal contented himself with his thermos-type water bottle, the one with simple robot print.

"Doesn't your bag get heavy?"

"Maybe a bit, but nothing I'm not used to. I just need to be careful not to crush anything by accident."

"You usually carry juice boxes in your pack?" Nines quirked an eyebrow, draining the overly-sugary liquid intentionally noisily.

"It's helpful for when I need to persuade kids."

"Hey, I'm not-" Straightening indignantly, Nines seemed to think for a moment and conceded, letting himself slump again. "Whatever."

Pascal flashed him an innocuous but knowing smile. "At any rate, I think it'd be best if we saved the rest of this meeting for another time."

"No kidding. Did you see him vault the table to slap Jean-Balls?" Eve whistled. "I'm surprised you didn't completely wipe out on the way down."

"He deserved it," Nines mumbled rebelliously. Then: "My hand hurts now."

Planting his hands on his hips, Pascal gave him a disapproving stare. "It's what you get. If you don't get punished in some way, you'd better thank your luck."

Nines waved dismissively. "It's not like Jean-Balls will tell on me. Pompous asshole has too much pride to tattle."

"So he hasn't got the balls?" Eve supplied, causing Nines to almost inhale his juice.

"You're way too relaxed considering everything that happened."

"I'll probably feel bad later. Or not."

Pascal sighed. "We may as well go informed the others. You stay here. Eve?"

"Let's go, dude."

On the trip back, they were confronted by one or two students over what had happened. Pascal turned them away politely with the usual excuses - _oh, you know, stress and all _\- thankful that the incident had occurred so quickly that no one had managed to record them adequately.

The meeting room had been put back together, new scuff marks notwithstanding. Adam hadn't broken his posture during the entire time they had been gone, idly scrolling through his phone while Jean-Paul gestured theatrically next to him. Together, ignoring the elephant in the room, the only two rational team members arranged another time to meet and hopefully complete the project as soon as possible - for the sake of everyone's health.

While collecting his belongings, Eve saw Adam gesturing for him. Curious, he approached, watching his brother lean in and speak in a low voice:

"I think it would be best if you stopped fraternizing with that simpleton."

"With who? Pascal?"

"Of course not Pascal. I meant Nils."

"Nines? Why?" Eve asked, knowing exactly why.

Adam rolled his eyes, either exasperated, or unimpressed by Eve's clueless act. Eve didn't know which was worse.

"He's a complete idiot. Look at what he just did. Overemotional, out of control, not an ounce of reflection on his self. Associating with him is only going to bring you down."

"Come on, bro, you can't know that. Besides, he's not that bad."

"You can't know that," echoed Adam.

Eve opened his mouth, shoulders squaring to defend his friend, and then closed it.

Because he really didn't know. How long had he known Nines? Three, four months? That was hardly enough time to really become familiar with the complexities of another person.

_Much less to like him so much-_

The older twin seemed to take the silence as an answer. Brown leather book bag over one arm, he said in parting, "You should stop spending so much time with him."

As the door swung shut, Eve found himself alone in the room.

****

"He was talking to his brother last I saw," Pascal was explaining. "I'm sure he'll catch up soon."

Nines hummed, crushing the juice box to toss at the trashcan across the hall. Catching his hand, Pascal relinquished it.

"Don't throw it out. We can take it to the bottle depot."

With his arms crossed behind his head, Nines stared up at the ceiling, still chewing on the straw. Pascal had retrieved his stuff for him but he didn't feel like touching anything at the moment, not even his phone.

Minutes ticked by until, apropos of nothing: "You've been spending a lot of time with him."

Nines looked over, taking out the straw like it was a cigarette. "You think so?"

Nodding, Pascal continued, "You seem like really good friends. To be honest, it surprises me a little."

"Yeah?"

"I mean nothing by it. It's just, between Adam and Eve your relationships are completely different."

"Come on, Pas, I'm not that shallow. Just because he's related to someone I can't stand doesn't mean I automatically don't like him either."

"I know. All I'm saying is that it's good to see you both happy."

That gave Nines pause. Was he happy?

Shuffling his feet, Eve came into view. Nines waved. "Hey dude. Is Adam going to snitch on me?"

As though caught off-guard by the question, Eve blinked at him. "No? I don't think he really cares."

Hmm. Nines like to think he at least ruffled the bastard a little, even if Adam wouldn't show it. He would've gotten slapped too if Nines hadn't had to do it in front of Eve.

Man, was he tired.

As the bench shifted from Eve settling his weight on it, Nines inquired, "What kind of drunk are you guys? Pascal strikes me as the type to get overly honest."

"That's implying I need to be inebriated to be candid. I'm hurt, Nines."

"I don't really drink but when I got my wisdom teeth removed I got really hung up on making smoothies and I yelled every time I talked to anyone," said Eve. "Does that count?"

"So you'd be a loud drunk, maybe," Nines considered.

"Nines is a sappy drunk," informed Pascal chirpily, amused in the same way a parent was amused in embarrassing their child. "Cries and everything."

"How do you- Tsuhito told you, didn't she?"

"No, though she was there with you that time, wasn't she? Remember that beer garden, back at the start of September?"

"Oh my god. You knew this whole time?"

Pascal at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "To be honest, it's something that's hard to forget."

"Anyways, isn't it a bit early to be thinking about hitting the bottle?" Eve interjected.

Sliding down the wall, Nines slouched to the point of sitting on his kidneys. "It's 6:00 pm somewhere in the world."

"Imbibe to have a good time, not to get away from a bad one," Pascal reminded, always the responsible one. Didn't that ever get tiring?

"Besides, you don't need alcohol. I know what'll cool your head off."

Nines decided to humor him. "What?"

"A trip to the pool."

"I don't have swim clothes, remember?"

It really seemed that Eve hadn't. "Oh, right. Well, that's no problem. There's a sports store nearby, in the mall. You can just pick something from there."

"Would they even have swimwear?" It was December after all; Nines didn't expect that many people needed swimming supplies around this time.

"Sure, though it might not be on sale. But, I have a membership with that store too, so I can get discounts."

Uncertain, Nines agreed, so long as it wasn't an imposition; Eve assured him it wasn't. While deciding to meet on a later Saturday, Eve extended the invitation to their other friend.

"What about you, Pascal? Want to come with?"

"Swimming does sound nice," he pondered, tapping his chin. "I think I'll pass though. The chill doesn't put me in a mood to be cold if I have a choice."

"Ah. Maybe another time, then."

****

Without much fanfare, Nines entered his dorm (the door to which has been left unlocked at his request), shuffling into the living space. Trailing behind him was Pascal, his thousand-yard stare expressing the sort of immense, unspeakable relief of someone who had been trapped finally seeing sunlight for the first time in too long. Heads swiveled in their direction expectantly: Niko, Murou and Eve. The very room seemed to be holding its breath.

Nines looked to Pascal, who met his gaze with a single, slow nod. Turning back to the assembly, he raised both fists to the air and _screamed_.

It was primal, raw. Not a war cry but a cry of sheer unadulterated defiance at having survived a battle that few were expected to return from.

He had done it.

His group had delivered their term presentation for philosophy class. On top of that, everyone was able to get their heads out of their asses for long enough to stay on-script and within the time limit.

He and Pascal had persevered, and nevermore would they be forced to collaborate with Jean-Paul or Adam ever again.

A smattering of applause rose from the attendees. Nines' scream went on for a full minute before he collapsed like a ragdoll onto the couch. Pascal took a seat at the dining table where the others had gathered and put his head fully in both palms, elbows propped.

"I see that it went well," Niko observed, to which Nines swung his arm up to flip her off.

Taking his time to inhale fully into his cupped palms, Pascals dropped his hands with an equally ponderous exhale. It seemed that even he was scraping at the bottom of his seemingly endless patience.

"Well," he said, "at least we can focus on final exams now."

The couch seat muffled a sob from Nines.

"I think we should focus on having fun for the moment," Murou suggested, chipper but overplayed, obviously intimidated by the current atmosphere. "We can always focus on business later."

"Not to channel Nietzsche but I feel like all joy and meaning has been sucked out of the world."

"Don't be so over-dramatic, Nines. At least we didn't have to stay for everyone's presentations."

Eve swung his legs off his chair, deftly unclipping his paint can from his backpack. "Here, dude."

Tilting his head ever so slightly off the cushion, Nines eyed the can, puzzled. "Your paint?"

"I tried mixing vanilla pudding with orange gelatine to make orange creamsicle but it didn't really work." He offered a spoon.

Nines considered it for a long moment before finally sitting up, accepting the spoon and using it to pop off the lid. Inside was a bizarre, lumpy and pale orange slurry that resembled wet acrylic paint. The spoon sank in as though he were trying to stab a mound of construction putty. 

"So, what do we do know?" asked Niko. "I mean, I live here but everyone else was only here to hear Nines scream his lungs out."

"We could have a little party," Murou suggested.

"Wouldn't that be preemptive? We all still have assignments and exams."

"Not at all! You see, that's the common fallacy, that you can only celebrate after doing something big or a lot of things. We need to appreciate all the little things, including our efforts towards the big picture. After all, that just means we can have another party when we're all done!"

"Most definitely." Pascal raised a limp hand in concurrence.

"If that's the plan, we can all go to the mall to pick up some food," said Niko.

Eve nudged Nines. "Oh, while we're at the mall we could find swim trunks for you."

“You’re picking out swimsuits together? That’s so cute!” Murou squealed, hands clasped excitedly. "Oh, I want to make a cake. There won't be enough time to bake one from scratch but with some adjustments to a box mix, it comes out almost the same..."

While she chattered about confectionery plans with Niko, Eve stole the paint can from Nines' lap and scooped a large dollop into his mouth.

****

In the end, they settled on a pair of swim trunks, beige with a pattern of multi-coloured sharks. Everyone had a laugh about it and Nines actually took a liking to it, enough that he couldn't pretend to be offended by the joke nature of the purchase.

At any rate, he still had many strange and embarrassing T-shirts to give Niko. He still lost it whenever she wore the "Shrimpin' and Pimpin'" shirt as pajamas.

The party was more or less just hanging out with each other over junk food, while Murou baked a confetti cake. When it came to decorating, an ungodly mess resulted, as did a sugar high, which caused Nines to crash harder than a looping exception error.

It was a pleasant reprieve, especially since it was back to having the nose against the grindstone afterwards. With little time to know time that could be spared for socializing, Nines found himself looking forward to the date in which he and Eve would go swimming together.

"Didn't you get flustered just seeing his ass in shorts?" pointed out Niko in passing during a day that Tsuhito had sternly forced them to use to rest rather than study. "How is seeing him half-naked any better?"

It would be fine, right?

****

For once, Nines did not jinx himself. Swimming meant he couldn't wear glasses or contacts, and the reduced focus prevented him from overtly noticing small but damning details.

Unfortunately, as he realized in the change room, Eve could see him just fine. Suddenly struck with an odd sense of self-consciousness, like ants up and down the skin, he tried not to let it show outwardly as he met Eve by the poolside.

After greeting him as per usual, Eve fell silent, intensifying the skittering feeling of the ants. He pretended to be engrossed in scoping out the facility. That is a pool all right. Yup.

“Huh.”

Nines barely refrained from snapping or stuttering. “What?”

“I never really noticed but you’re sort of… curvy.”

Unsure where to put to his face, he swiveled around to look down at himself, hands spread questioningly. “What do you mean, curvy?”

Eve made an hourglass shape in the air with his hands. “Your shoulders and hips are wider than your waist.”

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all! I was just noticing.”

“Well… You’re more like an inverted triangle then.” Though, Nines noted, Eve did sort of have a sloping waist as well. However, his shoulders were so broad comparatively that he couldn’t really be described as “curvy”.

Eve flexed his shoulders proudly and Nines felt feverish like he had a cold again.

_Don’t look at his chest. Don’t look at his chest. Wow, he’s shredded. Don’t!_

“I do focus on my arms a bit more but I never skip leg day! That’s a thing, right? Leg day?”

“Excuse me but I’m going to drown myself now.” That was all the warning Nines gave before dashing and jumping into the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! According to the official guidebook, 9S' bust-waist-hips measurement is 61-53-73 cm (24-21-29 inches) while Eve's is 100-74-94 cm (39-29-37 inches). For comparison, 2B's is 84-56-88 cm (33-22-35 inches). Actually, much of the cast can be described as "little in the middle but with a _lot_ of back."


	8. Voice of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter closes in, Eve hits his head and Nines comes to a realization, feat. a cameo appearance of Popola.

The gymnasium had descended into general chaos.

Nines wasn't entirely sure as to what had occurred and how. One moment, he and Ashe were sitting in the bleachers watching Eve participate in volleyball tryouts. Next thing, he was on the ground to the alarm of every athlete, staff and onlooker.

"What the hell just happened?" He tugged on Ashe's sleeve.

Standing on the sidelines out of the way, Ashe looked fascinated by the commotion, which was as close to concern coming from her. "Someone took a bad stumble, Eve tried to catch him. Looks like he hit his head on the floor."

Aside from Eve's teammates kneeling around him, the coaches were discouraging people from crowding. Other staff directed them to file out now that tryouts were more-or-less canceled. A woman with long, straight red hair entered, a white cloth bag under one arm, and wiggled in through the throngs. The ID-tag clipped to her black cardigan identified her as being a part of health services.

With the gym mostly empty now, the two friends approached cautiously, keeping a respectable distance so as not to hover.

The woman shined a light into Eve's eye, who blinked dazedly in protest. Clicking off the light, she held a finger in front of him, waving it slowly back and forth while her other hand found her radio transceiver, speaking succinctly into it. A prompt response crackled through as she stood. 

"It doesn't seem like he's hurt bad," she announced. "We'll still be transferring him to the on-campus hospital to keep an eye on him overnight."

"Wait, but you said he wasn't hurt that badly," Nines spoke up.

"We can never be too careful with head injuries. It's better to have false positives than false negatives when it comes to injuries we can't see."

At the sound of Nines' voice, Eve finally caught sight of the two, an expression of pleasant surprise overcoming his features, greeting them with a clumsy wave. "Hey Nines, hey Ashe. What're you doing here?"

"Watching you play volleyball tryouts; you're the one who told us about it," replied Ashe with an incredulous raise of an eyebrow, as though the answer ought to be obvious. "You okay, man? It looked like you went down pretty hard."

"Where did I go down to?" Screwing shut his eyes, Eve shook his head in recognition of the stupid question. Instead of waiting for an answer, he complained, "It's really bright here."

Unwinding the gauze scarf from about her neck, Ashe re-positioned it over his eyes, tying it like a blindfold. "There. That better?"

"He's not going to be able to see where he's going," Nines pointed out.

"He's getting a gurney, it's not like he needs to be able to."

Aforementioned gurney arrived several minutes later, Eve assisted onto it before being rolled away. Ashe and Nines received permission to tag along, being his friends, potentially to help with contacting pertinent persons and keeping Eve calm by being familiar faces.

The on-campus hospital was linked to the medical wing of the university and formed a on-site health services; students undergoing practicums, residencies and clinical placements could apply their knowledge and start building their career paths here. Ironically, it was where Eve was expected to study in his later years, since he was learning "how to make the move do good" [sic]. It had taken a while for Nines to realize that Eve's field of study was kinesiology, although the latter could never seem to remember how to correctly say it. Who knew, maybe coming in as a patient could be an appropriate learning experience given the right mindset.

Which, obviously, Eve was not in the head-space to appreciate. That didn't stop him from gabbling about nothing in particular, changing subjects around twenty times by the time they arrived.

Once he was properly checked and confirmed that there was no particularly concerning cranial trauma, he was moved to a patient bed in general care. Thankfully, he was distracted by seemingly bottomless awe for the finger-clipped pulse oximeter the nurse put on him, allowing Nines and Ashe to deal with informing Adam.

"He's not picking up," Nines said after the third time he was directed to voice mail.

"Probably because it's you calling. Let me try." Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she selected a number from her contacts, shaking her hair away from her ear. Nines' brows knitted together.

"Why is he in your contacts?"

Ashe shushed him loudly, clicking speakerphone on, just as there was an answering crackle.

"Hello?"

Mischievous, she crowed, "What's up, lover-boy? Ready to get folded like a lawn chair?" 

There was a snort. "Ashe, please, must you always be so vulgar?"

"You know you love it, baby. But that's not why I'm calling today. It's about your sweet little brother."

"And what did Eve do this time?"

"Ate ass playing volleyball; hit his head pretty hard. He's at the hospital right now so the doctors can keep an eye on him but nothing serious."

As she gave him Eve's location, her gaze kept flicking to Nines. As his expression morphed to reflect consternation, her smile grew to contain more and more teeth.

"So that means we'll have lots of time to ourselves," she concluded. "See you tonight?"

Adam was entirely noncommittal. "Mm."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Nines leaned forward, voice a hiss like he was disputing a secret. "What the fuck? Are you seriously screwing _Adam_?"

There was some fumbling on the other end. "Ashe, is that _Nils_?" 

Never before had Nines heard Adam actually flustered. He turned towards the phone: "Adam, what the fuck?"

The line went dead. If they weren't in a hospital, Ashe would be full-on hyena-cackling right now. As it were, her conscientious conniptions were sending her out of her chair. She leaned on Nines for support, who shoved her away in bewildered disgust.

"Are you talking to my brother?" inquired Eve, apparently satisfied enough with the oximeter to let his attention outwards. Before anyone could respond, he grew visibly distraught. "Are you guys fighting? Please don't fight."

"Hey, hey, we weren't fighting." For once. "We were only letting him know where you are."

Rather than calming him, Nines' reassurance did the opposite. It looked like Eve was on the verge of tears now. On the trip over, the red-haired lady - named Pola - had interrogated the two of them about Eve's behaviours, leading her to conclude that he was experiencing some emotional dysregulation. A common, possible symptom that may result from a hit to the noggin. Pola had warned that, in the case of head injuries, symptoms often weren't directly indicative of severity, which was another reason why it was so important to be thorough. Seeing Eve so tearful made Nines feel uneasy, despite Eve's stable prognosis. 

:"Um, there there?" Ashe patted him awkwardly on the hand. "He wasn't angry with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"It wasn't that," Eve sniffled, sounding almost sulky.

When she tried to press him more details, he ignored her. For him to be so dour and tight-lipped, it was like interacting with a different person. Nines frowned at the strange, twisting _something _his heart had turned into. There was an urge but no action; he felt that he ought to do something but had no idea what.

They tried their best to keep him company, shooting the shit and watching videos, until Eve got doctor's permission to go to sleep a few hours later, since his condition hadn't changed. He immediately lay down, leaving Nines and Ashe to excuse themselves from the building.

Having missed class to stay with Eve, Nines had no other outstanding plans for today. He had no idea what Ashe's schedule was like but it looked she didn't have anywhere else to be. Together they took the long way back to student residences, not wanting to contend with the howling December chills and icy crosswalks.

"So, what're you up to now?" he asked at length.

"Winter party's tonight. You bet I'm going to crash it."

"Don't expect to use my dorm room as a hangover recovery clinic again."

"I don't expect, I know I will." She pinched his nose playfully, grinning at his offended expression. "Seriously though, loosen up. Eve's going to be fine, don't worry."

Nines was taken aback. "Who said I was worried?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can practically hear you thinking from here. You're not sly."

"Well... I guess I have been sort of worried." He rubbed at the back of his neck. Why _was _he so hung up on this? Eve got formally diagnosed and was under proper care. Maybe it was just paranoia from listening to Pola.

"Maybe you should come along?"

A moment of consideration. "You know what? Sure. Free food is always a plus."

****

Every winter the student council arranged a festive party in the ground lobby of student residences. The strategy was threefold: one, it was intended as a way to lower stress before final exams; two, folks could have a lark with their friends before going home; and three, to lift the spirits of those with nowhere to go for the holidays.

Hospitality and culinary students presided over tables of snacks and drinks, both of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic kind. There were small games along the sides, wheels of chance and bean machines and air hockey tables, some of which offered prizes like pens or tote bags. At the center of it all was, of course, the floor for dancing.

As usual, Nines haunted the periphery, nursing his food and sneaking away prizes when no one was looking. Though he was a decently outgoing type, he didn't see much of a point to a party if his friends weren't also there. Niko, Tsuhito and Pascal weren't party-going types and Eve was in the hospital, leaving Ashe and Murou as the only attendees he recognized.

Ashe was kicking up a right ruckus on the dance floor which, even if Nines had any interest or skill in dancing, he didn't want any involvement in. Meanwhile, Murou was using the event as an opportunity to hunt for a date and he'd rather not get roped into playing wingman. Not for the first time, he wondered how she managed to hook up with anyone; for all that she was a romantic, she was also completely oblivious. A rock was better at taking hints than her.

He found himself wondering, if the day's events hadn't occurred and if he had the chance to ask, whether Eve would have accompanied them. Eve didn't seem like the type to feel comfortable at parties, but he tended to have an open mind. Maybe the party would be more fun if he were here.

As if on cue, Nines' phone buzzed in his pocket. He frowned as he registered Eve's name as the caller ID. Shouldn't the dude still be resting? Looking at a phone couldn't possibly be comfortable with a hurting head.

"Hey," he greeted.

Eve's voice was soft and a bit uneven. Looked like the emotional dysregulation was still in effect. "Hi Nines. Thanks for answering, I know it's late."

Was eight-o-clock at night considered late? Nines shrugged. "No biggie. Is something up?"

"No, I mean, not really. I just... I wanted to, like, tell you, I really like hanging out with you. Like, you're my bro. I really, _really-_" here Eve tried to emphasize but instead it came out slurred "-really like your company. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. It's normal to enjoy being around your friends. Why do you ask?" Nines added tentatively, tiptoeing around a potentially delicate emotional gasket.

"Adam doesn't like that I hang out with you. Says you're a bad influence."

"What does he think you are, a ten-year-old? You can make your own decisions. I mean, yeah, we'll meet some really shitty people and that sucks but that's not something you can protect other people from by dictating their social life." Then, with the previous edge in his tone gone, "If I am or ever am a shitty friend, you can tell me, you know."

"No, no, you're not a bad friend. You're my _bro_, bro. It's just, I don't know, when I think about it it's really harsh on my vibe."

"You can just ignore him."

"No, you don't understand," Eve replied with sudden intensity. "You're my bro but Adam's my brother. He's been my only friend since I've been born." "

Nines restrained his natural desire to break in with a witty riposte, something like _sounds rough, buddy._ From the subject matter to the quality of the voice coming through the line, it felt all too vulnerable. He might be a smart-ass but even he knew there was a time and a place.

"None of the other kids really wanted to deal with us. You're like, my first ever other friend." A pause. "Oh wait, oh no. That came out sounding guilt-trippy. You're not obligated to be my friend or anything. Like you said, make your own decisions and all that-"

"Eve," he interrupted, "I hang out with you because I like to, too. If I really didn't want to do something, do you think I'd do it? Without bitching the whole time?"

"...I guess."

"At any rate, it's not your fault. You guys aren't kids anymore and if Adam can't realize that, that's his problem. I know he's important to you but he can take his attitude and shove it up his ass."

There were a light laugh and a weight Nines hadn't known was present lifted slightly.

"Anyways, go back to sleep. You shouldn't be staring at a screen with a headache."

"M'kay. See you later?"

"You know it."

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Nines turned back to the party. Was it just him or did the decorative lighting seem brighter and more sparkly than before?

Hm.

Against better judgement, he sought out Murou. He had to wait a while for her to detach from the group she was mixing with, catching her at the drinks table.

She greeted him gaily, her cocktail dress glittering as she moved. "Hey Nines, having fun?"

"Aren't you cold? Nevermind, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Now how to phrase this without making it incriminating? Would the old 'asking for a friend' trick be too transparent even for Murou? Better make it specific but not too much.

"You know a thing or two about romance, right? A while back Niko was asking for advice." Not exactly a lie. If Murou was an oblivious romantic, Niko was her polar opposite in being acutely aware but without the charm.

Murou gasped, far too pleased. "Really? She's so silly. She knows she can just ask me, right?"

"You know she gets embarrassed easily."

"She so cute. But I digress: what may I help you with, O seeker of love?"

Don't chicken out, don't chicken out, oh god why was it suddenly so difficult to ask a simple question- "When do you know that you have a crush?"

"I think it's different for everyone. Some people get butterflies, heating of the face, racing of the heart and so on. Other people might not feel physically different. They could just be doing regular things and just realize "oh, this person is beautiful and I want to spend all my time with them" and that's all they need. Or a combination! Personally, I think I'm the second type."

"You think?"

Murou demurred. "It's hard to tell until you experience it, you know? I haven't found the right person yet."

_God, she was so dense. _"I... see. Thanks."

"Don't mention it! Let me know if you- oh sorry, Niko needs any more tips!"

She flounced back to her group, leaving Nines to mull over the information. It was like trying to self-diagnose an illness. Well, while he's tackling this line of logical reasoning, he may as well consult the internet for a second opinion too.

...Oh.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything wrong with the handling of a possible concussion, feel free to send me a tip! Writing on medical stuff is hard.


End file.
